Switch
by SoniaM2005
Summary: When Mikan and Natsume switch bodies, havoc follows. However, Mikan discovers more about Natsume during this exchange and confronts him only to get confused about his true feelings for her again. How will Natsume solve this? MxN


**I finally finished reading Gakuen Alice up to the latest chapter 128. I'm dying to know what happens next. :( Anyway here's a little random fanfic I wrote. Hope you enjoy it ! I hope it's not too OOC! This probably takes place after the first incident in which Yu, Permy, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Bear, Koko all switched souls. Somehwere there I guess. Just for a little fun :))**

**PS - this is a one-shot :)**

* * *

"Mikan?" I heard Hotaru call.

"Sakura?" Ruka-pyon's voice echoed behind.

I opened my eyes and found myself sprawled on the floor. My body was hurting so badly I was almost reduced to tears. I tried to get up but my arms weren't moving. _Ouch_, I winced to myself. Did I fall down a mountain or something? My body feels so battered and bruised.

I opened my eyes and saw Permy holding me, "Are you hurt?!"

I blinked. When did she become so caring? Not that I'm complaining but it is shocking! I smiled up at her and nodded. And she did the strangest thing. She turned a light shed of pink and fainted. I gasped and quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

I looked to the side to see Ruka and Hotaru bending over at someone else's body. _Oh no! Who is that?!_ I quickly placed Permy on the floor gently and rushed over.

I froze when I saw myself staring at my body lying motionless on the floor. _What? What is this? Why am I...there? When I am standing here? Maybe I am dead and I am now a ghost looking down at my body? No, it can't be. I could hold Permy and she could see me. _

"Natsume, you alright?" Ruka-pyon looked at me.

_Huh?_

"Ne?" I asked confused.

Then, I felt a chill coming on my shoulder. That wasn't my voice. I held out my two hands in front of me. They were rough and slight scorch marks could be seen on them. I felt my hair which was missing my trademark pigtails. All I felt and saw was the short, floppy raven hair that fell into my eyes.

"You don't look so good. You and Mikan took quite a tumble down the staircase just now," Ruka-pyon looked worried. _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

Suddenly, my body began to move. My eyes opened and glared at Hotaru, "What are you staring at?"

Then, my body arched an eyebrow. The person in there must have realized how different their voice sounded too. Her neck turned to the side to look through a nearby reflection and her eyes widened.

"What the fu – ?"

Ruka gasped and Hotaru frowned at the cursing. It shivered. It was strange to hear my voice spurting out random vulgarities. My body looked around and then glared daggers at me. Even though my eyes didn't intimidate me as much as his eyes would, that was definitely Natsume staring back. He stood up and stomped over to me. I never realized how menacing my eyes could look.

"How should I know?! Like I'd want to be in this body either!" I shouted back, startled by the demanding, unfriendly tone it had.

Hotaru looked at me, "Mikan?"

Ruka looked at my body, "Natsume?!"

Later on, Narumi-sensei explained that it was a one-off thing. There was still some slight residue in the air from that medicine which switched the souls of anyone who smelt the aroma.

"It'll wear off soon, I hope," he said.

I sighed and walked along the corridors. How long was this going to last? Hotaru did not want to spend time with me because I looked like Natsume and I don't want to hang out with Natsume's other gang either. Ruka is nowhere to be seen as well.

"It's Natsume."

My eyes looked around.

"Yeah, that kid. Dangerous. Don't go near him."

I saw a bunch of middle-school students looking at me like I was some kind of virus before turning their backs on me and walking away. _Natsume-kun..._I thought. How lonely he must have felt whenever anyone said that. Loneliness was definitely what I was feeling right now.

Suddenly, I saw Natsume at the end of the hall and I rushed over to him, "What are you doing?"

He was looking up at the toilet signs. "I'm a girl now. It's not a crime anymore."

_Huh?_ Then, I realized what he was talking about.

"Natsume-kun!" I thundered.

He scoffed at me and went in, the door closing behind him. Before I could think again, I rushed in after him to come face to face with a bunch of girls standing by the sinks.

"Kyaaaaa, Natsume-kun!" I recognized Permy's voice. I guess she still didn't know about the switching bodies yet.

I saw Natsume standing at the other side of the toilet, leaning against the wall in amusement. "There's nothing special in here after all."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, lunged forward to pull him back out of the toilet.

When we were outside, I panted breathlessly. "I hate you!"

"It was you who wasn't supposed to be in there," he pointed out bluntly.

Then, he suddenly reached up to pull off my two pigtails, letting my hair fall down loosely. "I thought I told you I preferred your hair like this?"

I blushed furiously. No, he wasn't going to confuse me again! I sighed. I wish I knew really what he was thinking. Does he really like me...?

Suddenly, "Mikan-chan!"

I looked up to see Tsubasa-senpai coming towards us. He made a grab for Natsume and lifted him up into the air. I began to sweat nervously. _Natsume-kun...please don't..._

Natsume lifted his leg and gave a good kick into Tsubasa-senpai's groin causing him to stumble and drop him. "Ouch, Mikan-chan! What was that for?!"

"Let go of me, you ugly, disgusting creature. Don't touch me ever again. My body is only reserved for Natsume Hyuuga."

_Na...Nat...NATSUME!_ I was ready to explode.

Tsubasa-senpai looked over at me strangely, "What did you do to her?"

Before I could answer, Natsume was already walking away. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight! Who knows what other crazy things he would do with me?! But I couldn't help blushing when he said that Tsubasa-senpai. He wasn't serious, was he?

"What was that for?!" I demanded as I caught up with him outside the school in the garden grounds.

"Stop following me."

"No! I'm not going to let you just abuse my body!"

Natsume suddenly halted and glanced over at me. "Abuse? Do you have any idea what that means, ugly?"

I suddenly gasped in horror when Natsume lifted his hand to push down the collar of the uniform and gazed down onto my chest. "There's nothing in here to even abuse."

He lifted my skirt and looked down, "Strawberry fields."

"HEY!" I roared.

"Abusing would be stripping this body and having a look, stupid."

"NATSUME-KUN!"

I felt my hands heating up and suddenly, a ball of fire appeared in my hands. So this was how it started. Natsume's anger was often the one that fuelled his powers. I saw Natsume look over at me in wonder.

"You want to use my own powers against me?"

I watched at how calm his eyes seemed to be. I wasn't going to let him get away with looking at me! He folded his arms and smirked.

"Give me your best shot, strawberry fields."

"ARRRHHHHHH!" I yelled, chasing after him.

I threw one of the fires at him which he dodged neatly. Everything I threw at him, he'd avoid it swiftly, even climbing up a tree to escape. I never realized how flexible he really was, his ability to move. Maybe he learned all this while he did those missions for the academy?

"You gotta do better than that," he shook his head.

The anger fuelled up once more and if not, almost magically my hands clasped together to create a huge fireball. Suddenly, I saw Natsume's eyes widened. I screamed when I realized I couldn't control the size it was building up to.

"Mikan, no!"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain sear through my body and I collapsed. I quivered as the pain continued to strike through. Was this how Natsume suffered all the time? I felt my heart ache.

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume call but I felt myself fading away into darkness.

When I woke up, Natsume was holding me in his arms, "Mikan! Mikan you idiot!"

"Natsume-kun...your body...is it always like this...?"

Silence.

"Can you stand up?" Natsume finally said after awhile, helping me up and leading me to a nearby bench to sit.

"Natsume-kun, answer me!" I demanded hoarsely as I coughed.

When he didn't answer, I felt the tears seeping from my eyes, "You never tell me anything! Yet you expect me to understand the riddles about the darkness you tell me! How can I protect you if –"

I gasped as his mouth came down on mine. This was the third time he had kissed me. It was gentle, but at the same time, seemed almost desperate. Like he was calling for me...

And somehow, I didn't pull away this time.

When he finally let go, he whispered, "Protecting you and I is my job. Not yours."

"Natsume-kun..."

He shrugged. "You have no idea how creepy it is to kiss yourself."

He came closer again and rested his hand on my leg (or his leg), "You never make a move. Sometimes it gets a bit tiring..."

"But...but you always ask me...to go away..." I blushed. _I wonder how Natsume looks like when he blushed._ And what does he mean? Does he really like me now? Or is he confusing me again? Gah!

"Don't."

"Huh? But you said –"

"Don't go, you stupid girl," and he enveloped our mouths together again.

I felt my face heat up as he kissed me softly. Then, I felt a very strange feeling, as if I was being lifted up. But soon, the feeling passed and Natsume pulled back again. I found myself staring at his pair of crimson red eyes and his raven hair again. It was then I realized we changed back.

"Ah, we're normal again!" I exclaimed happily.

I got up, "Let's go find the rest and tell –"

Natsume pulled me back down and linked our hands together tightly. "Don't go."

I blinked at him.

"Remember...?" his eyes were so full of sadness, pain, hurt, emotions that I would never experience so much in a lifetime.

I could hear Narumi-sensei calling out for us and the rest all looking for us. I had tried to get up many times but Natsume would only hold on to my hand tighter, not once looking at me.

As we sat there in silence, his fingers intertwined with mine, I wondered when would come the day when Natsume would be free from all that suffering and finally be able to choose me and I would be able to take all that painful past away from him. I hope that day will come soon.

Because I'm tired of waiting too.

* * *

**Apologies for any grammar of spelling mistakes! Reviews/comments are extremely welcomed !! :))) Tell me what ya think. Like it Hate it? **


End file.
